


Life Sucks But At Least We Have Coffee

by UnknownUncut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI!Tony Stark, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Shuri is only mentioned for now, Uncle Bucky Barnes, also Shuri is a awesome aunt, most likely has a 'world's best aunts' mug, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: (Re-write)So Ultron won. Peter knows that much. It's probably more important to stop the robot and get the world back on track then say sleep.Doctor Strange has other plans though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Life Sucks But At Least We Have Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This may appear familiar since this is a rewrite of the original that I have posted before. I had deleted it since I wasn't very happy with it and wanted to make it some what better.
> 
> Hopefully it's some what better and enjoy!

Metal there. Metal here. Metal covers every area that it could. For the past hour, Peter been watching metal slowly cover over an old part of New York.

Well, maybe New York. Peter isn’t quite sure where on the Earth he and his team is anymore. Eighty percent of the Earth have been covered with some strange metal that Ultron created two months ago. No have been able to break through the metal, not even Bruce have figured it out.

Peter sighs and lift the binoculars to scan the area again. This place feels familiar. Though he and Bucky have been through this area a few weeks earlier. It’s hard to remember what it was like before Ultron and stupid metal.

“Anything?”

Bucky have pull himself onto the edge while setting his bag off to the side.

“No. Same as it as a few hours ago.” Peter drops his arm down. “Though it’s strange that Ultron isn’t over seeing this. Normally he would be hovering all over the place.”

“Maybe he’s busy?” Bucky suggest.

“Maybe…”

Peter rolls to his side to grab Bucky’s bag to put the binoculars away. There isn’t anything left for them here. It’s time to move bases before Ultron catch wind of them.

Bucky quickly stood up and pull Peter to his feet. He let Peter keep the bag before they headed out.

…

The base isn’t as crowd as it was a few years ago. Though they had to thin their numbers out and keep everyone a safe distance away from one another. Ultron haven’t been able to locate those bases yet which makes things a little easier.

“Peter!!”

Peter jumps back and throws the bag down just barely catching Pym. The kid laughs as Peter spun the two of them around.

“I’m so glad that you’re back.” Pym laughs and bounce back when Peter set the kid down. “James and Francis were just planning on going after you!”

Peter looks up just as James and Francis comes running into the loading docks. Both look out of breath, probably coming from one end of the base to here. Peter won’t be surprised if the two were planning on leaving since they do have their weapons with them, though James almost always has his shield with him.

“He’s a liar” James said, placing his hands on his knees. “We’re not…going…”

James took a seat, crisscrossing his legs. These kids are always on their toes and battle ready but James isn’t trained to cover that much ground. He isn’t like his dad. Though Francis looks a lot better. Peter won’t be surprised if Clint made sure his kids can.

Bucky laughs a little and casually lift his nephew on to his shoulders. “Come on, I’ll make some lunch.” With that, Bucky left with Francis hot on his heels.

“Did you guys learn anything new?” ask Pym.

“Nothing much.” Pym happily grab Peter’s hand. “Ultron wasn’t there and the metal have been taking over the south end of the city far quicker than normal.”

“Maybe next time you head out, I can come with and take a look?” Pym ask off, unsure if his request would be answered.

Having Pym and Bruce both on the case of the metal would be useful though it could be a huge risk that they can’t take. If Ultron shows up, the two can’t defend themselves and Peter would likely be their only backup.

Two years ago, it used to be groups of five but got knocked down to three since Ultron’s appearances were becoming more and more frequent.

“Maybe Jr. I have to take to Bruce about it first.” Peter ruffles Pym’s hair, gaining a laugh from the child. “However if anyone can figure this mess out is you and Bruce.”

Pym just nod his head even though the kid is clearly lost in thought. Peter wants to say that that look is familiar that he seen it on Hank or maybe even on Janet’s face…but by the time Peter join the fight Pym was all that was left.

“Well yeah I can! I’m way smarter than any of my siblings.” Pym grin up at Peter with a bounce in his steps. Still carefree even after losing his home and almost his siblings. It’s strange but a nice sense of hope after everything.

Finally, the two reach the living room that’s attached to the kids’ little apartment type place. Peter can see that Bucky have made it back here with James and Francis, since Bucky in the middle of making lunch while James and Francis are playing some game on their make-shift console.

Torunn and Azari are sitting at the kitchen table doing some of their school work. Even during the end of the world, Tony would have wanted them to have some form of an education.

Pym let go of Peter’s hand before shrinking down and flies over to James and Francis. The kid grow big again and lands next to James, who quickly pulls the younger down onto the couch. Pym quickly curl into James side to listen to the book that James is reading.

Peter shakes his head. Sometimes Peter never understand that kid. The spider heads over to the kitchen and took a seat on the counter close to where Bucky is cooking. The soldier gives him a quick nod and hands Peter the cooking book that he was using.

Surprising that some books actually survived for this long. There’s about four physical books that they have and Peter leaves the books for the kids to read.

“Peter?”

Looking up, the spider notice Azari standing there. The young prince is fiddling with his father’s old Black Panther suit which is far too big for the boy but Peter sure that Azari would grow into it. If not than he can see if Shuri had made any suits for her nephew yet.

Peter remembers the day that Shuri met her nephew proper. She had made up four new suits for him in the span of eight seconds of seeing Azari.

“I’m wondering if you have the skill to fix my father’s suit, but if you can’t that’s fine.”

“I don’t but I’m sure that your Aunt Shuri probably does. She’s the one that made your father’s suit in the first place.”

Azari stares hard at the suit. Peter knows there’s no form of trust that Azari really have for Shuri, which sucks. Though makes sense since Azari grew up away from his country and his people.

Peter wonders why they haven’t thought of going to Wakanda yet. A small voice in his mind remind him something that Tony said that push that thought away; _only use Wakanda as the last option._

Quickly, Peter refocus on the task at hand. The Panther Habit used to be a necklace before being destroyed by Ultron. Shuri remade the suit part just for her nephew, a request if Peter remembers correctly.

Peter place a hand over tops of Azari’s, a soft smile on his lips. “I promise that Shuri and I will be extra careful.” Azari looks up at Peter, frowning, before giving a sharp nod and handing the suit to the older spider.

“I trust you, Peter” Azari says as he spins around on his heels and went over to where the trio are reading, who were quick about letting the prince sit with them.

Peter fold the suit up and set the book off to the side. Shuri and Harley should be arriving today to help for the move. The spider stood up and stretch his tried limbs. He did a quick check on the children though one is missing.

Torunn was here a second ago. Peter knows she can take care of herself but there’s still a worry to be had. Peter was about to ask the kids where their sister got to when he felt a hand on his arm.

Jumping around, he raise his arms up ready to shoot a stringer. However quickly lower his arm when Peter realize that it’s just Torunn.

The Asgardian looks surprised before brushing it off. 

“Oh hey Tor, what do you need?” Peter ask.

“STARK looking for you, he wants to tell you something.”

Torunn delivered her message before heading over to get some lunch.

The spider shakes his head. Sometimes he’ll never understand Torunn, probably because she’s Thor’s daughter. Without a second thought, Peter made his way out of the living room and into the hallway.

STARK will show up whenever the AI feels like it. However the best place would be the communal kitchen. Peter would have thought of the lab but there’s a rare chance that the AI would be there.

He steps out into the hallway and head down the right hall. To the left is an old debriefing room. The hall is mostly empty expect for an agent or two walking past, most of them probably came from the med bay.

Since Ultron took over 80% of the planet it’s getting harder to hide and come up with plans to take him down but also keeping people alive to go through with this plan.

Peter sighs, the feeling of dread over coming him as he remembers what happened not that long ago. The memory of his friends seems to haunt him nowadays. No one was spared during the Forgotten Battle, many lives were lost.

Peter sometimes wonders how he even made it out of there with his life but none of the others.

The hallway seems to go on forever before Peter arrives at the communal kitchen. No one really comes in here anymore, only grabbing what they need before leaving.

Before the kids, Peter and his friends used to hang out in here for hours on end when not needed. Ned would be typing away at his computer as Michelle lounge around on top of the counters.

Those days seem peaceful compare to now.

Peter sighs, wiping away the tears that formed. Deciding that if he’s going to relive old memories he might as well bring along a fake friend with him. He has to remember to thank Strange the next time he sees him for bring back an old friend; coffee.

The machine whirls and cries as it makes the coffee. Peter leans against the counter. He still remembers the night he came back to this place alone. The burns were nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

The last good memory replayed on repeat as Peter was carried off the battle field. The one just before they left for the fight. No one was sure what was going to happen but if the Avengers ask you to follow them to battle, how can you not say no.

Peter wished he had convince everyone to say no, but even he was ready to go fight. It’s been years since that day but it still hurt. Peter wants nothing more than forget that day.

The spider leans against the counter, letting his head rest against the cupboard behind him. The hot cup in his hand seems to be none existed.

“Hello, Mr. Parker, the children had told me you’ll be here.” Peter turns his head to the right to see STARK standing there, his appearance hasn’t changed since the day he was created.

“Hey, STARK…” a bitter tone slips out as he spoke to the AI. It’s never right talking to the AI, especially since it looks so much like Tony before Ultron took over. A simple colourless, long sleeves t-shirt, black pants, and just normal running shoes. Nothing has changed for the AI.

“Before we start, I suggest you get that scar checked.” The AI gives a small smile, trying for friendly. Peter looks back down at his cup. The brown liquid reflects his image back.

The scar in question is a nasty one, running from the side of his head across his left eye to his lip, stopping just before. Peter hates it when the AI brings it up. It brings back bad memories from the battle.

However dragging Bruce into this conversation would make him feel better. Though having Bruce talk to STARK probably won’t help the blind man.

“I’ll go see Bruce later, but you wanted to talk?” he ask. The spider wants this conversation done and over with so he can leave. Too many memories are coming to light the longer he stays in here.

“Yes, I just got back from talking to Strange and he said that there seems to be something wrong with our sister timeline, it’s like the balance had shifted.” STARK said, mimicking concerned. Tony thought of everything when he created his look alike help run everything.

“And why should we be worried about it.” Peter tilts his head, not really caring. “Is it going to affect us?”

“Sadly, it seems that it might.” STARK place a hand on top of the cup just as Peter was going to take a sip. It doesn’t really do anything but Peter still respect the AI, even if it looks like his dead mentor. “Our timelines are sync with one another. From what Strange had said if something happen in the sister-timeline it would happen in our own.”

STARK took his hand off the cup and brought an image of chibi Ultron in the palm of his hand. “For example: Ultron lost in their timeline–” Ultron got blown to pieces with just his head left and the chibi versions of the avengers bouncing around him. “–Than here it would be the opposite here meaning that Ultron won.” The chibi figure is now bouncing with cities cover in metal and robots celebrating behind him.

Peter shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink. He probably didn’t need the GIF set of Ultron but it’s whatever. Most likely Tony’s idea of making the AI act like that. Simplifying his words for Peter’s tried mind, though he only want to drink his coffee in peace instead of worrying about the sister-timeline.

“Doctor Strange most be seriously losing it if to think that our sister-timeline is more important than our own.” Peter huff and put down his cup before he breaks it. “I want to check your programming later to see if there’s any errors about picking your primary objects. Maybe check in with Vision too. He can probably help ya.” Peter started to leave, walking past the AI.

“I’m being serious, Peter.” The spider stop. “It might change our reality if they continue going down the path they have chosen.”

Peter just stares at the AI, trying to find something but the AI just looks worry. “Fine,” Peter sighs, really just want the day to be over. “If it brothers you so much I’ll go check it out.” With that he walks out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any better but hopefully you guys enjoyed!


End file.
